sehuns_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Mizuhara
Miyuki was born on March 9th in Konohagakure to Yuri Mizuhara and ??? Yuki. Yuri was a kunoichi from the famed Mizuhara Clan of Konohagakure and ??? was a shinobi that originally came from Kirigakure. *Miyuki's birth coincided with the falling of late snow on the village, so she was given the name 'Miyuki' - beautiful snow. * her surname means 'water meadow' * 水原美雪 * The Mizuhara Clan of Konohagakure originates from the Yuki Clan of Kirigakure. * Miyuki's hair is light blonde, long, and has bangs covering her forehead. During missions, her hair is tied into a ponytail secured by a ribbon, but during breaks between missions, her hair is left loose. She has large, light silver blue eyes and a memorable smile. She's also a bit tall for her age. * Bright | Loud | Outgoing | Charming - Unlike her shyer best friend Hinata, Miyuki is very bright and loud. She's not afraid of social interaction and actually thrives on it. She has many friends everywhere, and it doesn't help that she had a lot of charm too. She's energetic when it comes to doing things she likes, like missions. * Independent | Headstrong | Outspoken | Honest | Stubborn - She likes her alone time, too. Miyuki sometimes prefers doing things on her own, and doesn't like being controlled. She's headstrong and sometimes gets into sticky situations because of that. However, sometimes Miyuki just goes for things and it ends up working out anyway. She also is very honest and lets her emotions get the best of her sometimes. However, she tries to sugarcoat things, but sometimes, it just doesn't work out. She's also very stubborn, and will keep on arguing, even if she is wrong. * Confident | Determined | Hard-Working - Miyuki believes in herself and her abilities. She holds her head up high and does things because she knows she can. ehe's determined to be better than other people and herself too. If she finds that she is not up to her self-imposed * Shady | Competitive | Petty - Miyuki has a facade of being polite, but she also has a way with words. She often purposely shades people, despite getting into trouble many times for it. She's highly competitive with people that she dislikes, and if they surprass, she quickly grows petty at them. Miyuki's been known for disliking people for often small, petty things. * Considerate | Caring | Kind | Loyal - At the end of the day, Miyuki is a sweet girl that is loyal to her family and friends. She's always willing to help out other people, at the expense of herself. Miyuki is also not wiling to let people walk over her or the people she cares about, and gets angry if someone insults her or the people she cares about. To whoever becomes her friend, you'll find a loyal friend who'll fight for you and stay with you until the end. * Potential Outfit * Likes: Ramen, Ice Cream, Bubble Tea, Teasing People, Having fun, Succeeding in Everything, Lilies Category:Fandom Category:Characters